Anemone
by SuzumiTenshi
Summary: Onesided love can hurt even more than any other pain. It hurts even more when you are always close with her. How long can someone survive that pain?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. No, I do not own the adorable Tare Panda, and the song in this fic is Kesenai Tsumi from another awesome anime, Full Metal Alchemist. It is by Nana Kitade. 

**Authors Note: **Anemone means Unfading Love. I looked up the picture and it is just beautiful! Thank you MusiqMistress for the title! I wuv you very much! Phwee!!! 

This is only a one-shot, so do not expect much, okie? 

**Anemone**

* * *

It was late afternoon, and thesun was preparing to set. The peaceful breeze blew gently, moving the trees in the same directions. 

"I promise I'll be back soon, okay?" Kagome told the hanyou. Everyone rested in Kaede's hut after another encounter with one of Naraku's puppets. Everyone was wounded, but not as much as Inuyasha. 

"Feh." They had this argument many times and it always turned out the same way. Why waste the energy? He shifted his body in a more comfortable position. His body was tired from fighting. 

"We will wait for you then Kagome-sama." Miroku said as he bandaged by his beloved Sango. In his mind, he was in his own heaven. 

"Would you like it if I came with you, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she stood and straightened her kimono. Kirara brushed against her playfully and curled up by her feet. 

Kagome placed Shippo by Miroku and answered her friend. She lifted the yellow backpack and stood at the doorway. "I would love to have your company, Sango-chan." 

"Mm." Sango smiled and told the rest of the people in the hut that she would be back soon. 

The weather was really beautiful in this era. Things really changed as time went by. Buildings were built and trees were torn down. Technology was something almost everyone wanted. They had forgotten the beauty and peace that nature was. 

"Kagome-chan… How are things between you and Inuyasha?" She had been curious, but there was never a proper time to ask. Things seemed really different now. Of course they loved each other, but they never showed it. All she wanted to know was why were things like that? 

"Mm…" Kagome thought to herself. She deserved to know. They were friends and she should know things like these. "I'm giving up on Inuyasha." 

"What…?" Sango was shocked. His was too sudden, but if she pieced all the little things together, then she would have figured it out. 

"I'm not the one Inuyasha wants, at least not in his heart." Kagome replied. Her voice held no sadness, but no happiness either. "I don't have the right to have him because Kikyou gave her life for him. He will always feel the guilt deep inside him if he doesn't do the same. I don't want to get in between what they have." 

"Kagome-chan! That still doesn't make any sense! Doesn't your love for him matter? I can see that he loves you!" Sango cried out, hoping her pleads would change her friend's mind. 

They had made it to the well, but they stood and talked for a while longer. The well was still in the same condition it was always in, ruined. It was covered in the fresh greenery that grew in the beauty of it's home. 

"I've made my decision. I know that it hurts every time he goes to her, but who am I to stop him? They promised themselves to each other. She followed him in death because she loved him. How can I possiblycompete with that? Like what most people say, who can possibly forget their first love?" Kagome explained slowly to her caring friend. 

Sango understood and didn't want to hear more. She wished that things were different. She lost her family. Her brother is currently in the hands of their most feared enemy, and now hear friend is heartbroken. Why couldn't anybody be happy? 

Tears formed in her eyes and she cried. She cried for all the bad things that had happened recently in her life. 

"Mm…?" She felt a warm embrace encircle her head. 

"Don't cry, please, don't cry. Things will be the same as it was before. Nothing is different, I'm sure of it." Kagome soothed. 

"It isn't fair! You should be with him if you love him!" Sango replied, clutching onto her for support. 

"All you have to do is trust me okay, Sango-chan? I know that this is the right thing to do. Besides, you have other and better things to think about." Kagome said with cheerfulness in her voice. 

"Other… things? What could that be?" Sango asked when her cries ceased and as she balanced on her own. 

"Oh… Things like your relationship with Miroku-sama…" Her voice was suggesting something and it made Sango blush heavily. 

"There's nothing going on!" Sango lied. 

"Uh huh… I have to go now, but you think about it. I can tell that he liked you, Sango-chan!" She told her happily as she jumped into the well. She laughed as she heard the faded shouts of denial. 

"Ah… I'm home again…" Kagome said under her breath. She climbed up the ladder that was in the well, kept by her grandfather. It was the weekend and there wasn't any school. 

School… She just reminded herself of something. Her school didn't want to, but had to transfer her to another school. It was a really nice school, but she missed everyone and thing at her old school. At least she wasn't alone. She had made a few friends, and that kept her from being lonely. 

Meiou High was really a good school. The uniform she now wore was from that school. It was all pink and the skirt was a bit longer than how her old uniform was. The outer jacket was lined with a bit of yellow and it had six buttons that held the jacket in place. She learned a lot from there and she grew fond of her new friends. 

They were like Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi and were very happy and bright girls. There was one person that stood out that she made friends with. He was the last person she made friends with and there was something that she couldn't remember about him. 

"I just remembered I have homework…" Kagome grumbled as she made it to the front of her house. "Eh? The lights are off, and I don't see anyone… I guess I have to open the door on my own…" She sighed and went through the backpack she held. When she found the keys, she looked for the one for the house. 

"Ah… here it is." He said murmured her breath. It was then she felt something soft brush against her leg that scared her causing her to drop her keys. 

"Mrrowwww." It was only Buyo. He saw the keys Kagome dropped and was hungry. He took the keys in his mouth and ran off. 

It took a few seconds for Kagome to realize what happened. Her cat just ran off with the only set of keys she had to the house. How was she going to get in now? She had no choice but to chase him. 

"Buyo… Where are you?!" She looked around and couldn't site him. She took a chance and ran towards the staircase. He was there and so were her keys. As she stormed down the large staircase, Buyo also picked up his pace. For the fat and lazy cat her family kept for years was finally showing his true colors. He wasn't really lazy at all. 

"Buyo! Get back here!" Kagome ran after her cat, but failed in catching him. 

----- 

"I'm so tired I could sleep here." Yusuke sighed as he leaned on a lamppost. They finally finished their mission Koenma had given them. 

"Yeah. I'm so tired." Kuwabara said as he leaned behind Yusuke. They sunk down until they both sat on the curb of the sidewalk. There were still people walking the streets and it did seem a bit strange that three high school boys stayed by a lamppost. 

"We should move along before people really do get suspicious." Kurama put his opinion of their conversation. The things they do to keep the world from danger… 

"Naw… I say we sleep here tonight!" Yusuke cheered. He was only joking. They'd probably get arrested for loitering in the middle of the night. 

"You got my vote Urameshi." Kuwabara replied while closing his eyes. He let out a heavy exhale, then yawned sleepily. He crossed his arms behind his head. 

Opening his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by the sound of something loud. 

"Mrrrrrrrrowwwwwwww." 

"A cat!" Knowing Kuwabara, he loved cats. He wasn't tired anymore. He just wanted to play with the cat that just came their way. He moved closer and looked at it before picking him up. 

"You sure that's safe?" Yusuke asked as he saw the cat snuggle in Kuwabara's grip. 

"I'm guessing it is. He looks quite happy with him." Kurama said. It was true. The fat cat was practically snuggling in his grip, trying to get into a tighter embrace. 

"Mrrrrowwwww." After a while, he hacked out the solid article he kept in his mouth. 

"What's he doing?!" Yusuke cried in horror. Sure, they seen demons die, and other horrible things, but seeing a cat hacking something out made him say something. 

"It looks as if he is trying to get something out. Do you see it, Kuwabara?" Kurama stated as he moved closer, reaching his hand out to the mouth of the cat. It was then he hacked out the set of keys he had stolen from Kagome. 

"Keys…?" The three of them said in unison. Now this was really odd. 

"BUYO!" a girl called aloud in the small crowds of the sidewalk. 

"Mrrrroow." 

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up and along with Kurama, and moved into the crowds of walking people. Without saying a word, they figured out the cat Kuwabara held was Buyo. They also knew a girl was now looking for him, so they decided to help her by finding her. 

---- 

_'I really have to get home, but I can't leave Buyo out here. Buyo… Where are you?'_

"Oh!" When she was looking down at the sidewalk, she had accidentally bumped into someone. An arm held her from falling on the hardened cement. "I'm sorry… I didn't see- Minamino-kun?" 

"Eh?" This was a big surprise. He never thought he would see her for a while. He had heard from the other students at school that she had gotten chicken pox. Even if she was about seventeen, that didn't mean she wasn't able to catch it. "K- Kagome-chan?" 

"Hey," Yusuke whispered in Kuwabara's ear, "Did he just stutter? That isn't like Kurama. Who do you think she is? She must be something if she makes him stutter." 

"Yeah…" Kuwabara nodded.

"Buyo!" Kagome looked over Kurama's shoulder and found her cat. He was in the arms of the tallest boy, and he looked very happy in the boy's embrace. 

"Buyo? Is that your cat, Kagome-chan?" Kurama asked, still holding on to her by her arms. She gave a little nod and then was asked another question. "Then, are these yours?" 

He dangled the set of silver keys in front of her eyes playfully as he saw her eyes sparkle in happiness. Even it were over a set of keys, he loved the way her eyes sparkled in such happiness. 

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you so much!" She grabbed the keys from him and pulled out of his just to grab a hold of him. She embraced him tightly by his neck, as she stood on her toes. She leaned onto him for support and kept her embrace for longer than a minute. She was so relieved that she didn't feel him hug her back. 

Yusuke and Kuwabara watched the couple in front of them. They then realized they both wore uniforms from the same school. It was obvious that was how Kurama knew her, but it didn't really explain the content look on his face. 

Kurama felt her breath on his neck when she hugged him. He closed his eyes in bliss and encircled his arms slowly around her waist. He ignored everything around him and concentrated on only her. The person he wanted to give his heart and love to, but he knew it would never happen. His lips curved upwards and he smiled unintentionally. 

Every smile is different. Either you smile because you feel like you have to. You can smile because something good happened, but you never notice yourself smile when you are in an ocean of bliss. 

When she let go of his warmth, she turned to Kuwabara and bowed. "Thank you for stopping my cat from getting any farther." 

"Actually," Yusuke began as Kagome stared at him, wondering what he was about to say. 

"He stopped right in front of us. Keys and all." Kuwabara finished off his sentence. He handed Buyo over to her after giving him one last scratch under his chin. 

"… He did?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "He takes my only pair of house keys and then he runs only to stop right in front of a total stranger…" She murmured under her breath. He made her run after him. She was tired. What was wrong with that cat? 

It was growing darker, and the crowd around them slowly disappeared. Holding Buyo, Kagome sighed. Chasing after him made her really tired. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. It was nice to meet you…" 

"Yusuke. Urameshi Yusuke, and cat lover here is Kuwabara Kazuma." 

"Cat lover…" She giggled at the comment. It was because for a cat lover, he seemed the scariest and he was the tallest. "I am pleased to meet any friends Minamino-kun has." 

_'Why… why does she call him by his last name?'_ Both Yusuke and Kuwabara thought the same thing. Most girls they have meet would've called him by his first name. 

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to go home now… Let's meet again, hmm?" She held onto Buyo and scolded him lightly before turning around. "I'll see you tomorrow, Minamino-kun?"

Kurama replied with a poised nod and a smile that he only gave her and only her. He smiled like that when he was with her. When he loved her. Like he did at that very moment. However, every time she called him Minamino-kun, it felt as if his heart was being stabbed. 

His two friends came from behind him, making sure that he wasn't able to go anywhere. Yusuke went straight to the point and questioned him. "Care to tells us who the girl was Kurama, and why she called you Minamino?" 

"Well…" Kurama began, "Kagome-chan is a friend from school. That's all there is to it." 

Of course, Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't believe him. They knew it was much more than friendship. His facial expression was something that was never shown in battle or at any other time the four friends spent together. Yusuke and Kuwabara both agreed on that she was his girlfriend or something close to that. 

They kept their grip on him, and Kurama realized they had not believed him. He gave up on covering up the truth and stepped forward to be released from their grips. He walked away quietly to the park nearby and the other two followed. The sun was gone and it was getting colder, but no one complained. 

He clasped his hands together and gave a heavy exhale as he lowered his head. "It is true that Kagome-chan goes to my school and that she is my friend, but to me she is more than that. 

"More than that…? You mean only you think of her as more than a friend." Kuwabara knew only a little bit of what his friend was feeling. He had Yukina, but the difference was she loved him back. 

Kurama had the strength to bring his head and a weaksmile formed on his face. The emerald orbs held a longing and hurt expression. It was as if he regretted something he had done. 

"Kurama… Man, are you alright?" Yusuke reached his hand out towards the kitsune that was sitting on the bench. He was now curious of what had happened between the girl that had recently met and their friend they fought side-by-side with. 

"She doesn't remember…" They thought his voice had begun to break up, but then they might have just heard things. 

"What…?" Kuwabara kneeled by the end of the bench as Yusuke just stood there, a hand on Kurama's shoulder. Both not understanding what he meant. 

"When she transferred to my school, she became quick friends with everybody, and she was nice to everyone. Even to the girls that had been jealous of her." 

"Jealous?" Kuwabara asked. Why did a girl feel the need to be jealous? Shouldn't everyone just be happy for each other? Jealousy is not a pretty face a girl should wear. 

"Yes, she was put in my class, and I was responsible for her. At first she only saw me as someone doing their job, but eventually we became friends, or so I thought. Weeks later, things were different. We didn't walk together or eat together like we did when I was responsible for her." 

The other two listened carefully to him a stayed quite as he continued on. Not one of them complained how dark it became and how cold it was. They were kept warm by their uniform jackets, but they weren't enough to stop the minor shivers their bodies gave off. 

----- 

"Kagome-chan, can I borrow your notes for math?" Kagome sat with her friends at her desk. They were all having lunch together. 

"Of course you can." Kagome pulled out her journal as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. 

"Hey, Kagome-chan, why don't you spend time with Minamino-kun? You two used to go everywhere together." The other girls agreed to that one statement and started to ask Kagome even more questions. 

"Uh…" Now they had started to act like her old friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. "Well, I don't want to bother him. I mean, he was assigned to look after me, but now I know where I need to go and what it is I need to do." 

"…" Her friends just stared at her, not believing what she just said. The way the two acted proved Kagome's answer wrong. 

"It's true! I don't want to intrude in what he's doing. See? He's reading, and I don't think he wants to be bothered." Kagome quickly replied. She stuffed some bread in her mouth, hoping they would drop the subject. Like the other girls in Meiou High, she had a small crush on him. 

"That's not true! It's obvious that-" The teacher had interrupted the girl. It was time to clean up and continue on with class.She had forgotten what she was about to say and helped the rest of the table clean up. They went back to their seats, leaving Kagome alone. 

"How was lunch, Kagome-chan?" Kurama asked from behind her. He had come back from outside. As always, a book was in his hands as he walked past her desk to get to his. He sat behind her on the last row of desks. Their row of desks had been by the windows of the classroom. 

"It was nice, the same like every other day. How about yours?" Kagome replied quietly as the teacher wrote something on the chalkboard. 

"Mm. Same as always." He replied, receiving a smile from her in return. Their conversation ended as the teacher began their lesson. 

Both concentrated very hard and kept their focus on their studies. When they were given an assignment, Kurama would look up every once in a while to just look at Kagome. Even if it was just her back, he just wanted to look. She would usually be working, but this time she wasn't. She was staring out the window, and she paid no attention to her surroundings. 

_'What is she thinking about? I wonder if she has a boyfriend… I've had her with me for about three weeks, and I don't even know that. I don't know anything about her, do I?'_ He thought to himself for a while and came to a conclusion. He pulled out a loose piece of paper that happened to be stationary. 

_'I wonder what I could do today… I think I'll visit Eri-chan, Yuka-chan, and Ayumi-chan. I haven't seen them for a few days.'_ Kagome was bored. Of course she would be. Why would sitting and doing work be fun? 

"Ow…" Kagome whispered silently. Something had poked her. Moving her head a little bit to try and catch a glimpse of what had touched her, she saw Kurama. He had a piece of paper folded into a triangle in between his fingers. She slowly moved her hanging appendage and quickly grasped the note from him. 

The teacher seemed to be distracted by the book they were reading. It appeared to be a romance novel. She seized the chance to read the note. Unfolding it, the first thing she saw was the stationary. _"Now that's cute, Tare Panda stationary."_

He heard her giggle softly. Maybe using stationary wasn't such a good idea, but it was the first thing he could grab from his bag. He had gotten the stationary kit from his mother. She knew it would be strange for a high school boy to have stationary that girls used. His mother recently left on a trip with a friend and she said he could write to her. She had said that she would be gone for about a month, and she would write to him.

Kagome read the note after she stopped laughing at the idea of Kurama having such a cute stationary. 

_ Kagome-chan, _

Would it be all right if we could go out and do something together after school? 

If you can't, then I understand. By the way, you seem a tired, are you all right? 

-Shuuichi 

Kagome's eyes were wide from shock. She couldn't believe the note. Did he ask her out? She could be reading too much into the note, but that was what she thought. Ironic, isn't it? Her friends were trying to talk to her about something similar to this, and then she received the note from him personally. 

Shuuichi was never one to be mean and play tricks, so this was a serious note after all. 

The teacher decided to put the book up and watch the class. Because of that, Kagome was unable to reply to his note. He would have to wait until after class. Kurama also knew what Kagome was going to do. She was going to wait and tell him later. 

When the time came when class actually ended, everyone gathered their things and made their way out. There were few people still remaining in the class, but that didn't matter. 

"Kagome-chan," Kurama began. He was having second thoughts and was about to change his mind. 

"Where do you plan to take me?" Kagome asked as she grabbed onto the satchel and hung it over her shoulder. She had tucked the note in one of the pockets of her school bag. He had been right in front of her when she had done it. 

"Are you hungry?" He took a hold his school bag and led her out as they talked. Kagome nodded, and the time they shared a while back was now back. Pleasant conversation began, and they walked happily together. Ever since that day, Higurashi Kagome and Minamino Shuuichi had been closer than before. 

They didn't start going out right away when they ate that day. They had kept each other company, and enjoyed it very much. They decided to give it a chance, and so they went on a real date with each other. Slowly and unexpectedly, they had become an item. 

They spent school hours together and time off campus together. Of course they didn't spend all time with each other, they spent time with their own friends too. They were a cute couple in the eyes of girls who were already involved, and were approved as a couple by the girls who adored Kurama. For the other male students in class, they thought that it was about damned time that Minamino Shuuichi got a girlfriend. 

----- 

"Kurama…" was all Yusuke could say. He didn't quite understand why he was so sad. There was more to this story then what they had heard. 

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked. He knew that there was more to it, and wanted to know. 

They hadn't been there long and the stars were their light, and they could still see each other. 

"Things were great, but it just wasn't working out…" 

"What does that mean?" Kuwabara asked both Kurama and Yusuke. He had never faced a problem like this before. He had and still loved Yukina, and she loved him in return. How could he possible understand the words that he just heard? For Yusuke, Keiko knew everything about Yusuke. She knew about the Reikai Tentai, everything that Yusuke was a part of. She loved him so much that she waited for him until his job was done. 

Yusuke only shrugged, waiting to hear more of what had happened. His breathing increased as he warmed himself. He could leave and go home. Keiko had probably called him, but he wanted to see if there was a way he could help Kurama. 

"It couldn't work out. Because there are still youkai capable of living in this time, Kagome isn't safe." 

"But Kurama! You are capable of fighting them, aren't you?" Yusuke retorted. Kurama was the smartest of them and he was strong, what could possible be wrong? 

"As long as there are youkai that want to fight us, Kagome's life is in jeopardy. I can never be sure if she is safe as long as we fight. We've seen youkai go as far as to hurt someone that isn't involved in our fight." 

"Yeah, like the time with Suzaku…" Yusuke murmured. Both Keiko and Botan were in danger when he was fighting the fiery youkai. In the end, he had rescued her in time before anything happened. 

----- 

"Minamino, please don't leave yet. We really need your help!" The students that took biology begged for his help. Kurama understood biology better than anyone, and he favored it. 

"No, I can't, I'm sorry, but I really have to go." Kurama rushed out of the classroom as the other students failed at stopping him. 

He hurried to the front entrance of Meiou Private Academy, and he didn't see what he was looking for. There was nothing. Maybe he took a little to long with the other students in his class. Sighing regretfully, he decided to head home. 

He had asked Kagome to wait for him, but if she felt he was taking too long, she could leave. He really didn't want her to leave though. He had hoped that no matter how long he took, that she would still be there, waiting for him. Seeing her gone, made him a bit upset. Did he not mean that much to her as she did to him? Maybe their relationship wasn't working at all. 

"You know… I always thought that in a relationship that the boyfriend was supposed to wait for the girlfriend." His ears caught the feminine voice and his heartbeat quickened. His eyes traced his surroundings and it led to a girl that leaned against the wall. Her presence enough made him smile. She didn't go on home after all. "Shuu – i – chi - kuun!" 

She stretched his name in a loving way. It was too cute, and he loved it. 

Heading to where she stood, he moved in closer to her making sure she would only look at him and nothing else. His arms encircled her neck as he lowered his head towards hers. Their foreheads touched and Kagome's eye gradually closed. He felt one of her dainty hands grab at his chest. She pulled him in closer so that she could lean on him. He took this chance to whisper one question in her ear. 

"But… do you really want us to be a normal couple?" He gently nuzzled his lips against her ear and moved in on her face. 

Kagome felt her face being tilted up and the first thing she saw were his eyes. His eyes were one of the things she loved about him. It was probably her most favorite parts out of all the physical features he had. Her eyes slowly closed and she gave him her answer. "No, I don't want to be… I don't want to be just a normal couple with you… Shuuichi-kun…" 

A low chuckle came out of him as he lowered his head even closer to her. He felt her grip on his uniform tighten, and that caused him to smirk. She now he'd him with both her hands. Reaching his destination, they shared their first real kiss as a couple. He could feel the soft texture that his lips felt when he was kissing her. 

Everything about her made him feel all happy on the inside and on the outside, he wanted to make her happy. He wanted her to always smile. Smile for him. 

Kagome was a bit shocked when they kissed, but a part of her knew it was coming. He was so gentle with her, and she loved him for that. She knew he cared for her because he treated her so tenderly. The way his lips touched her made her want to hold him forever. Her heart started to act differently, and she wondered what it was that caused it to beat so quickly. 

"Mm…" They both made the same sound as they pulled away. They still hugged, and stayed that way for passing minutes. 

Even though he didn't want to, he let her go and turned his body away from hers as a sign that he would take her home. Even without talking the understood what the other was saying. 

He walked her home everyday, and they never let loneliness come in between them. Nothing had come between them, not yet at least. Because Kagome brought him so much happiness, he had forgotten the shameless beings that roamed their world. He had forgotten about the youkai that still lived every time she was in his presence. 

His mind was free of all guilt, and he wanted to have that feeling with him even after death. 

He grasped her hand, and they walked side-by-side. They were happy where they were now. Like any normal person, they believed nothing could ruin that moment. 

Kurama's senses had caught the sound of swift running from somewhere in the trees. _'What…? It couldn't possibly be…'_

His eyes widened as his youkai senses caught a glimpse of a black speeding object. "Kagome!" 

He covered her in a shielding way as he pushed her back. Someone was there, and they wanted to fight. No doubt about it. It was a bomb that was thrown at him, so he thought. 

He could only remember one person who he had fought to use such a weapon, but for sure he had died. 

"Shuu…ichi…?" Kagome called out to him. She was a bit frightened when Shuuichi had jumped in front of her. It was all too sudden, but she had sensed a presence of a new demon. 

"Go." He kneeled on the cement sidewalk and his eyes changed. They weren't big and bright, now they were narrowed and dangerous. His eyes were concentrating on something else. 

"All… Alright…." Kagome had gotten up and was about to run in the direction they had walked. A sudden explosion then stopped her when she took one step. "Ahh!" 

He heard her scream and his head automatically turned to see Kagome fly back from the smoke bomb he had seen earlier. 

Why? Why had he told her to go when he knew it wasn't safe? 

Because… His reason was because he didn't want her to know he wasn't a normal human being. He killed, and his life wasn't normal. He was different. When he told her to go, he his mind wasn't working at that time. He was too busy focusing on finding his opponent. 

He jolted up from his position to catch the flying girl. He didn't want her hurt, but he was too late. She had crashed onto the wall that separated the abandoned house on the other side and the sidewalk they were on. 

She wasn't knocked out though. She was still conscious to hear someone scream her name in fear. 

"Shuuichi…?" She whispered. Her mind was slowing down. The blow she had faced against the solid wall had hurt her badly. She groaned as she felt her body being lifted up. Shuuichi was the first thought in her mind. 

"Kagome? Kagome! Are you alright?" He cried out. He had witnessed her get hurt, and he was too late to stop it. He blamed himself for her getting hurt. He heard her whisper his name and his heart twisted in pain. 

"So… we meet again, Kurama." A figure emerged from the smoke. A figure that was all too familiar. 

Karasu. 

"Surprised to see me? I can just tell by that beautiful expression on your face." Long black hair flowed behind his shoulders. His clothes were different, as well as his facial features. His eyes were a bit wider, but that didn't make any difference as to whom he was. 

"I thought you had-" 

"Died? Oh yes, I did, but like you, my soul just didn't want to leave just yet. As you can see, this isn't my body. It just isn't me but one can't be picky when it comes to finding a suitable body to live in." 

"What are you trying to say?" His face looked calm, but in the inside, he was boiling with anger. He risked his life to kill him! Instead, he is still alive and he had hurt Kagome. He wouldn't forgive him, or himself for that matter. 

"All I had to do was find a human with a powerful sixth sense and take over their body. It was too easy. The process I went through is different than yours. You are still alive, aren't you? You are alive as well as that kitsune that reisdes in you, Youko Kurama." 

It had hit him. With Karasu, the body of the person he had died. Karasu would never be able to do anything in a body if it wasn't his mind controlling it. Slowly, the original person's soul died and Karasu took over. He had collected his lifeand took it out of his body before he could die. 

"What do you want?" 

"Why Kurama, you hurt me with those cruel words. Why else would I come back?" His voice then dripped with a malicious tone. "I came back to make sure you die." 

Right before his eyes, Karasu has disappeared. He still held the unconscious Kagome in his arms and swiftly turned his head to see Karasu right behind him. 

"Your hair grown so much more beautiful since I last saw it." Karasu said. He noticed the girl in Kurama's arm. _Now,_ he thought, _'this will be even easier.'_

Kurama growled. He would not take anymore of this. He got up and carried Kagome in his arms. Taking a jump back, he placed Kagome to rest against a wall. "My patients will not be tested, Karasu." 

Kurama's eyes narrowed as he pulled out his rose whip from the sleeves of his uniform. He wanted Karasu to do that very moment. He wanted him to die for not dieing back at the Dark Tournament and for hurting Kagome. "You shall die today. I will make sure of that." 

Karasu chuckled and leaped into the air, throwing his bombs directly at Kurama. Kurama evaded them and ran at Karasu. He aimed his whip at Karasu, of course that attack was evaded as well. 

They kept at it, and it was a good thing the street they were on was deserted. They hit each other with various attacks. Then, the tables were turned, as Karasu was closer to Kagome. He had planned it all. He gracefully landed on the floor and knelt by the unconscious girl that Kurama cared so much for. He looked down at her, while Kurama froze in fear of Kagome's life. 

Karasu ran his hand in her hair in a sensual way that angered Kurama. He was never possessive over Kagome, but he wouldn't allow Karasu to touch her in such a way. "Such a lovely maiden, isn't she, Kurama? Her hair is very healthy too. It is very soft and silky. The color is very beautiful and there aren't any split ends." 

Kurama only growled in response. What was he getting at? He had to show up at the wrong time. 

"No? You don't agree?" Karasu spoke once again. Frankly, he didn't care what Kurama had to say. He wanted to make him suffer a great deal before dieing. "I think she is very lovely. I think she is even more beautiful all scratched up." 

Her face was scratched up from getting hit by the pavement. Her face held an innocent expression. Her mouth partially open and eyes relaxed. 

Kurama continued not to say a thing. He held his weapon in hand, but the grip was tighter than usual. All he could think about was getting Kagome away from Karasu! 

"I bet she would be even more beautiful with spilt blood." Karsu ran his fingers over her cheek, and then caressed it with the back of his hand. By using his index finger he pushed in and slid the finger across her cheek. It didn't take long for the blood to drip out of the newly made wound. 

Kurama couldn't take in anymore. He charged at Karasu who just took Kagome in his arms, which stopped Kurama's current actions. 

"Yes, that's right, if you want to kill me, then you'd have to kill this girl too." Karasu stated. With Kurama watching, he tilted Kagome's face, and he licked off the blood trail from her face. Kurama had heard a small groaning sound come from her lips. She was about to wake up! 

He noticed an open spot and charged at Karasu once again. Karasu had just made his last mistake. He would be sure that Karasu stay out of the living for good. He wouldn't allow him to touch or hurt his precious Kagome again! He never meant to involve her in his youkai life. 

"So, you will kill this girl as well?" Karasu asked while laughing to himself. "Then you shall die too!" 

Holding onto her, he also charged at Kurama. He was preparing to hold him down, just like he had done in the tournament and kill him the same exact way. He would just be lucky if the girl woke because he wanted her too see Kurama die. 

Kurama prepared to hit Karasu. It was even better when Karasu also came charging at him. He made it appear as if he were to use his rose whip, but instead he had high-kicked Karasu and had hit him directly in the face. Karasu had lost balance, and dropped Kagome. 

Kurama caught her, and laid her behind him. As Karasu landed he threw a bomb to hit both Kurama and Kagome. Kurama countered it and at the same time, he severed Karasu's head from his neck with his rose whip. 

"Why…?" was what Karasu last whispered as his body slowly dissolved into thin air. He had planned everything. He was so close to killing his enemy. Why? Why couldn't kill him? Those were that last thoughts he had until he had given up on his life and his soul departed from the body he was had taken. 

Calling rose whip to it's hidden form, Kurama turned towards Kagome. She was waking up. He was glad she was okay, but he got upset remembering what Karasu had done to her face. How dare he do that to her! How dare he touch her with that filthy mouth of his! 

_With you in my usual sight, I can breath…   
Even though that's already plenty enough to me_

He knelt down and picked her up. He didn't want her to see what had happened. He took her to the park, which wasn't far. '_She is going wake soon…_' 

While he waited for her, he held her in his arms as he leaned against the tree they were under. He closed his eyes, he wanted to gather his energy back because another demon might show itself like Karasu had. 

_The petty me does nothing but repeat mistakes,   
How strong a strength do I need to have so that nothing will get hurt?_

"Shuuichi?" Kagome whispered. She curled her fingers against the one holding hers. 

_Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on   
I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound   
And together we'll keep on walking, because we can't go back   
Even now, the inerasable sin deep in my chest hurts, but- _

Darling 

"I'm sorry, Kagome… I never wanted to get you hurt, but it's alright, now, you will never get hurt again." Kurama whispered in her ear. 

"What…?" She was still a little unconscious, but she could see just fine. She pulled away from his embrace to turn around and face him. 

_I remember the painfulness of the love I lost back then   
I'm a little perplexed by the vivid blueness of this sky _

"As long as you are with me, you are in danger, and I just can't have that." Kurama said, not looking at her. His voice had no feeling. He was speaking with his mind, not his heart. His heart thought about the leaving her, but it wasn't how it felt. 

"I don't care about that, Shuuichi! I can protect myself, you just don't know that I can…" Kagome didn't know if she should tell him about the feudal era, but she knew she didn't like where this conversation was going. 

_For example, even if I sacrificed something, I'd only believe in one thing   
The color of the bloomed flowers in the instant when your straightforward eyes reflect_

"Shuuichi…" She reached out her hand to touch his face, and he accepted. His hand clasped onto hers and he tightened his grip. 

"Kagome, I will not allow you to put your life in such jeopardy. I do not want to have you die because of me. It is better if…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He loved her too much, but what was about to happen would hurt him more than it would her. 

_Even if I'm powerless, I'll live on strongly in this destiny   
We'll join our hands and our warmth's will melt together forever   
If so, even if the sins of more things to come will be painful_

"No! Please, no Shuuichi… Don't make me leave you… I…" Kagome leaned into him and her fingers caressed his scratched up face lovingly. Her touch was gentle and loving. 

"I'm sorry Kagome. It isn't your choice. It's mine." He grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled it away from his face. He noticed she was about to cry, but that didn't stop him. 

_For example, if as long as I am with you, even if we just turn against the waves of the world..._

He was going against what his heart wanted. It wanted Kurama to face the dangers with her by his side. Let her stay with him until they are forced to part. He began to chant a certain spell that would change everything. He knew one way to break it, but he would never let that happen. 

_Without hesitation, I believe in this love and live on   
I'll tightly embrace your unbandaged wound_

Kagome began to feel a little drowsy. She wobbled a little and then collapsed onto the person she loved. 

"Goodbye… Kagome…" He whispered as he stroked her hair. He closed his eyes in a regretful manner. After all they had together, it had come down to this. She would have her memories of their relationship together sealed. Everyone that was involved in their life and everyone who saw them together, their memories would be warped. 

The time he and Kagome were together wouldn't exist any longer. They would all forget. All except for Kurama. 

_Without hesitation, I live in this destiny and live on   
If I'm with you, surely we'll be connected forever_

"Shuuichi…" 

"Yes…?" She only had little time left before his spell would take place. He listened to her as he tried to hold back his tears. 

_And together we'll only look forward, even if nothing came to be done  
Nevertheless, I'll keep on protecting you with my hands by all means---_

"I love you… Shuuichi." She then fell asleep, but only after a few hours would it take effect. It's strange how spells and potions work. They never take effect right at the moment you use them, but in Kurama's case, it was a good one. 

"I love you too, Kagome-chan…" He announced to the sleeping girl. Craning his neck down, he inhaled her scent and pulled her face closer to his as he gave her one last kiss before he would stay out of her love life. She wasn't conscious to return his loving kiss. It was if he was kissing a beautiful doll. Tears streamed down his face as his lips pulled away from hers. 

He was acting as if she died, but in a way she did. Memories of their love would be locked away in her heart, and she would never remember it. They both lost one of the greatest feelings they had developed together. 

Love… 

_Darling_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm glad that I'm done. I know I was supposed to update Iikawasu, but I'm still working on it. I'm just treating my little Kurama x Kagome fans to a little one-shot. 

Writing this fic made me sad, and I was a little touched. To me, the Karasu thing was sappy, but hey, I needed him for my story line. 

When you read this, you must have been screaming 'NO! I want to read more!' or not… But don't worry! This is only Part One of two. I shall update as soon as I can… High school is so tiring and the same goes for taking care of my Kurama x Kagome shrine, which I hope you all will visit. 

If you didn't understand something, I'm very sorry… You could ask questions in your review and I will make everything clear in the final part. Thank you for reading! 

Please review, and I hope you'll have a good day! If you want to talk to me on AIM, my SN is SuzumiTenshi. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

**Authors Note: **I had meant to update this soon, but I was caught in between choosing a happy or unhappy ending, and well, you'll have to see because even I don't know.

Also, if you really want to read this part, go ahead, but some people think is should just stay a one part one-shot. Not two parts... xD

**Anemone**  
SuzumiTenshi

* * *

A dark figure stood outside the door, waiting for someone to open it. He didn't care that it was late. He had to do something, and it couldn't wait. It had to be done now.

Patiently waiting, his dark eyes were almost lifeless. He grew deep in thought, thinking of the possibilities of losing her.

A light switch was flipped on the first floor. The girl groaned at the sight of light, but still made her way to the door. She peered out through the window to see who it was. "Yusuke?"

She opened the door to see him. She was upset with him because he never called, but now he looked so cold and sad. She just couldn't be mad at him. "Yusuke, what's wrong?"

"Keiko." He pulled her in an embrace. After all Kurama went through, he didn't want to lose Keiko. Never did he want to let her go and be happy without him. She returned the embrace and dug her head into his chest.

"You're so cold. What happened, Yusuke?" Keiko had to know. Yusuke wouldn't normally act so weird. What had caused him to see her late at night just to hug her? All she could do is think about what caused him to be so weird that she only heard the last half of his response.

"I love you, Keiko." That's all she heard, and that enough made her happy.

"I… I love you too, Yusuke. Why? Why are you telling me this?" she didn't know why, but she started to cry. Maybe it wasn't Yusuke at all. Maybe the person right now is just a lost soul. She didn't want to hear words from him if he didn't mean them.

"It's because… I don't ever want to regret never telling you." His knees felt weak. Everyone had a weakness. Kurama had kept his secret, his love to himself for so long. Yusuke wondered how he could possibly do that. "I never want you hurt, but I never want you to forget that I love you."

"I know that, Yusuke. I never want to forget you either. I will always love you and it won't ever be your fault if I'm hurt." She stroked his head and shushed him. She was happy when he showed his gentle side. He wasn't always a tough guy, and she had always known that.

"But-" Yusuke wanted to explain to her why he was here without telling Kurama's story. Of course that would be impossible. He explained it to her, but without the details. "I don't want to be where he is. I don't want to be where Kurama is."

"What? What do you mean?" It had involved Kurama? That must've been where he was when she couldn't reach him.

"There was a girl he loved, but she got involved with Kurama's demon life as well. She was hurt in a fight, but she wasn't critically hurt. He couldn't take the fact that she was hurt, and he blamed himself. He wanted her to be happy, even if it meant a life without him."

"Kurama-kun? He loved someone? Why haven't we heard of her?" Keiko understood a little more of what happened.

"He still loves her. That's why he never said a word about her until now that is. We had met her today. She and Kurama go to the same school. From what Kurama said, they are still friends, but nothing more." Yusuke could just imagine what his life would be like if he didn't have Keiko. He wouldn't be as happy as he was now. She was his light to everything.

"Friends… Only friends? How awful…" Keiko could never see herself without Yusuke. She had known him since they were young! How could she ever think of forgetting him? She loved where she was with Yusuke, and she could never see him as only a friend. He meant so much to her than that.

"He said he was happy for her, but Kuwabara and I both knew he was lying." They really did. How can one person be so selfless and give up everything just for one person. How can they just give everything up if that means they can never be happy?

That's how Kurama was though. He had thought of others before himself, yet there were times he was selfish. Love is a feeling one person should always keep. Never should it be broken if the other doesn't agree. Kurama loved her and she loved him in return. It was obvious she liked him, but Kurama refused to see it. That was why they only stayed friends.

"Is there anything we can do for Kurama-kun?" Keiko whispered. She held onto Yusuke tightly as her tears dried. All that time she had thought everyone was happy, but no, she was wrong. If Kurama was always so sad, was he also sad when he shared smiles and laughs with everyone?

Of course he meant it. His friends and love life are two separate things. That was why he was never involved with everyone. That was why he wanted his family safe. He was always thinking of the safety of the people in his life that couldn't be protected without him.

Keiko wondered if there was anyone else that was feeling like this. She never thought Kurama of all people would be the one in most pain. She was concerned for everyone else now. Were her friends okay? She knew not everyone shared all their feelings, but she had Yusuke and her other friends that she could rely on.

"Don't tell Kurama you know, okay?" Yusuke tried to speak without being depressed. They stood in front of the open door, and it was dark except for the light that reflected off the shining moon.

"Mm-hm." Keiko nodded. The couple stood only a few inched apart from each other.

As time passed by, Yusuke stayed with Keiko. They fell asleep head to head underneath the warmth of the blanket under the starry sky. Yusuke and Keiko stayed on the roof of Keiko's house for the remainder of the night and slept there as well.

"Ahhh, Kagome-chan! How is it possible you _failed_ the math exam?" Her friends crowded around her as they looked down on her returned test. All that time she spent with Inuyasha and everyone else, she never found the time to study.

"I really don't know." Kagome slumped lower into the seat of her desk. She was used to not passing, but she was doing so well for the past few months.

"You should study with us, Kagome-chan! For sure you'll ace the next one!" they invited her to their study group. They crowded her desk and went on about how much fun they would have. Kagome tilted her head and thought about it. It would be fun, wouldn't it?

Something caught her eye and thought for a while. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

They complained and continuously asked her. They didn't want her to be left out of their fun. It was important to spend lots of time together. When they graduated, it would be a moving departure. Most will be going to different universities, and some weren't going at all.

"Hey! It's time to go home!" the girls rushed to their desks and gathered their belongings. They headed to their lockers. Kagome got up as well, but didn't follow them. She crept behind a certain somebody and covered his eyes. "Guess who!"

He lifted her hands and locked them into his. His head titled back so she could see him. Still sitting in his chair, he answered. "It's nice to see you too, Kagome-chan."

"Will you help me study?" She asked as her fingers tightened around his. He was the smartest person out of all her friends, and she loved pending time with him. There was something her heart felt when she was near him. A certain feeling emerged in her heart. "Please?"

"You didn't do too well on the exam, I presume." He knew her so well. Kagome shook her head disappointedly.

"No… you could tell already, huh?" Kagome looked down at him, but couldn't read what it was he was about to say.

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan, but there is some thing I have to get done today. Maybe sometime later?" Kurama hated to refuse her, but he couldn't be alone with her just yet.

"It's alright, Minamino-kun. I look forward to when we get together then!" Kagome replied, hiding her hurt feelings. She turned and left. When she made it out the door, she ran. At that moment, she didn't want to be near him. She didn't understand why it hurt so much. She could've spent time with her other friends, but no. She wanted to spend it with him.

Sighing heavily, Kagome opened her little locker and took out her shoes. Placing the white ones in the locker, she closed the door and slid her black shoes on. A shadow overlapped hers and it spoke. "Higurashi-san."

"Huh?" Kagome turned her head to see who called out to her. It was one of the other males that had her class. He was a nice person from what she had seen, and he was smart too. "Shimatani-san"

"H-hai." He blushed lightly and looked up at Kagome once more. "I was wondering if you would like to go and… study with me at the library."

His long and dark brown hair shined in the light. It seems black, but in the light streaks of dark brown showed. It was tied back in one simple ponytail. His hair reached his back half way. He was a pretty boy; that was for sure. Kagome chuckled lightly, "Why of course. I need help on my math anyways. Thank you very much, Shimatani-san."

"Oh! It isn't a problem at all, Higurashi-san! No problem at all!" He waved his hands in the air and shook his head. He believed he did anything to deserve her thanks.

They two left together, leaving a standing figure in shock. His bangs covering his dark eyes. His hands were by his sides, clenched as to where tiny drops of blood leaked out. "It's all for the better. I don't deserve her any more. It's all for the better…"

'_Then why? Why does it hurt so much?'_ Thin lines of tears streaked down his face. His heart tightened as if it were being strangled by rope. He stood tall, not moving from where he had been for the passing minutes. It was a good thing he was the only one there. He would never allow anyone to see him like this.

It was his decision to turn her down. To lie to her, and to reject her company, everything was his fault. He never blamed her for loving him. He blamed himself for loving her. Everything about her made him happy. Instead, his happiness was drowning in the sea of impossibilities.

His happiness was impossible.

He brought himself together and slowly gathered his things and took the long route home. He just wanted to be left alone. Nothing else mattered to him. Death sounded good as he walked home, but gradually, his mind told him not to do anything.

"I'm home!" He called out to let the current people in the household know. It had turned out he was alone. There was a note saying that they would return late and that he didn't have to wait for them. He headed to his room and set his bag on his desk. His bed wasn't far from his desk, so he took long strides and settled down onto his bed.

He sighed and lay on his left side. He gazed out through the window that stood before his very eyes. He stared blankly out the window.

Strange, isn't it? Strange how you never really notice what your life was like until something drastically changes. He had spent most of his time with her. He occasionally spent time with his other friends, the Reikai Tentai. Boredom finally caught up to him, and it wasn't pleasant at all.

"Damn spell… Why… Why must only I remember?" Kurama murmured as his eyes averted downwards to stare deeply into his bed sheets. He partly regretted his actions, but he knew he had no other option, not after what had happened.

Her life… her life might have ended that day. He didn't want her to die. It was better for her to forget than to die. That's what he believed. As long as she was alive, he would love her from a distance. Even if he couldn't hold her in his arms, and even if he had to see her be so close to other people, be it male or female, he would always watch over her. He decided that he would use his love a shield to protect her life.

It would be unknown to her, but he would fight for her, make sure she as always happy. He would do anything to make her smile, even if that smile wasn't for him. He decided it all. That was the course he wanted to take his life.

He turned his back away from the window and outstretched his arm to the drawer that stood by his bed. Reaching inside the top drawer, he pulled out a small, glossy article. He gazed at it for a while and then pressed it close to his heart.

Not understanding as to why that piece of evidence still existed, he cherished it with all his heart and soul. The spell was to rid everything that was a part of the love they shared. Still, what he held so close to his heart made his heart twist with painful happiness.

How? How could one person's happiness cause another so much pain? Should he have made a selfish choice and care for Kagome, even in an injured state?

There was nothing more he wanted than her safety. What was best for her! The things that made her happy… He wanted her happy, but…

He wanted…

He wanted to be selfish and want himself to be her happiness. He wanted her to not want anything but him. He wanted her to know she meant everything to him.

He didn't want her to have anybody else. He wanted to say he wished her happiness, even if it wasn't with him, but he would be lying. Lying to his self and the world.

"I could never to be so selfish as to ask that much of her…" Kurama said to himself. His grip on the photo closed in a bit, wrinkling the treasure a bit. The same arm then moved upwards and his arm covered his eyes. More like soaking up the coming tears that leaked than covering.

He thrust the arm on his face back and slammed the wall. It lightly shook and a black strip of glossy fell from the wall. It landed beside him and he picked that up as well. His eyes widened. "It's as if the Gods are punishing me. But still… I remember this."

It was a strip of pictures they had taken in a photo booth. It was bordered with multiple tints of blue bubbles and there were seven different pictures taken. His favorite happened to be the middle one, number four. She was behind him. Her arms looped around his neck and her head cocked to the side, their heads touched and hair meshed together. The main reason was he noticed he looked so relaxed and blushed because she had given a kiss on the cheek at the time.

"I am such a fool…"

"Thank you so much! I am certain I'll ace the make up exam this Saturday!" Kagome cheered.

She bowed and thanked him in the proper way a lady should. She smiled and thanked him with a bow. Surprisingly, he had said he had feelings for someone she knew and he just wanted to know more about her. The only problem was he was the shy type.

Kagome told him not to worry because even if she turned him down, there were other people he could love. He took up the offer and promised Kagome he would confess to her the next school day. Surprising how he turned to someone unknown to him for help with romance. Did she seem like a person that had experienced true love?

Humming a random tune while walking down the sidewalk, Kagome stared at the sky. Her attention was so caught up in the changing hues that she hadn't realized she hit somebody. How could she not pay attention to the beauty of nature? It was rare for people to appreciate the beauties of nature and natural things. All they cared about were their technology and companies. She thought about maybe going to the country for the summer. It would be fun…

"Eh? Aren't you Higurashi Kagome?" A strong voice boomed. She looked at the person in front of her. Why did he seem familiar? The orange curled hair seemed all to familiar. He was very tall, probably the height Sota would grow to.

"Ano… Yes?" Kagome was hesitant of answering, but this guy, he had the friendliest smile she had seen in her life! How could someone even fake that?

"Hey! Urameshi! Look who it is! It's that girl from the other night! Higurashi Kagome!" He was now yelling at the yellow, cemented wall. Kagome wondered with great curiosity why was it was a nonliving thing he was yelling at. A figure leaped over the wall and landed on his feet. He looked heavily annoyed.

With a pinky tweaking in his earlobe, his voice expressed what he was feeling that moment. "What! Your monster voice almost killed me and sent me dieing again."

"What?" Kuwabara screeched. His body gracefully fell into a battle stance, as did Yusuke's. "I thought you might have cared that _she_ was her, but I guess not. You can't keep throwing your anger at me."

"Who said I was angry? I'm just annoyed!" Yusuke replied coolly. A smile on his face displayed that they were only playing around.

The two argued until someone cleared their throat. "If you don't have any important things that you need to tell me, would you mind if I went home now?"

"… Huh?" Yusuke focused his attention to the girl that stood a few feet away from them. "Hey! It is you! You want to come with us to see Kurama?"

"Yeah! The more the merrier, right?" Kuwabara said proudly. He was a sensitive guy, and that didn't kill. Who wouldn't want a guy that could love and care?

Kagome just stood there, clueless to their question. "… Kurama? Who would that be?"

Silence dominated the moment until both males realized their mistake. They had remembered how she addresses their friend.

"Minamino-kun, that's Kurama. Kurama is just… just a nickname we like to call him." Yusuke lied.

"Oh…" was all she could say. The fact he had friends that called him another name bothered her, but she didn't know why. "I would love to go see him. Well, that is if you wouldn't mind."

"What are you talking about? We invited you! Where's the intrusion in that?" Kuwabara exclaimed. He was excited of speaking with her. She wasn't perfect, and she wasn't selfish. From what he had seen, she seemed like the perfect girl for Kurama.

All they needed to know is if she would accept a living person with two souls. Most people would be frightened and would never accept it, but all people are different as well.

The three ran instead of walked to the home of the person that meant so much to them. He was their friend. Why not give him a little surprise?

Running through the streets of Tokyo was a thrill for an unknown reason. Maybe it was because she was with people that she barley knew? "Um… I hate to ask, but why are we running?"

Kagome panted as she ran behind the two. They only turned and looked back at her. Then, they turned and faced each other. An awkward smile plastered onto their faces. The way they acted didn't help the fact that they were Kurama's friends. How could someone so polite, so refined and sweet, have friends with such people who weren't like him at all?

Strange wasn't it? He was almost always on her mind. Why was that? It wasn't until now that she wondered why it was him she wanted to spend her time with.

"I don't know." Yusuke replied. He still ran with the others following not far behind. "But… doesn't it feel much nicer to run than to be walking? Sure you can feel the peace and tranquility of everything," Yusuke stopped for a breather, "but I enjoy the rush!"

In a way, Yusuke had reminded her of someone—Inuyasha. Different people in different time eras, but yet they had managed to have similar qualities. Small talk went on between the three, and it wasn't long when they finally reached his home.

"Uwa…" Kagome was amazed by the beautiful home before her. It was small, but it was extremely elegant. Not elegant as in fancy elegant, but as in a beautiful in such a simple way elegant.

The garden flowers were still green and the arrangement was as if a professional did it. It was a fairly small house, but enough for his family. She knew he had a stepbrother and stepfather. That was why they lived in a new home.

Kagome was in such a daze she didn't notice Yusuke had brushed by to ring the bell. Pulled out of shock, she had noticed Yusuke pressing the button consecutively. Her jaw dropped as well as Kuwabara's.

"Ai! You never do that! That's inconsiderate! Don't you know a thing, Urameshi?" Kuwabara and Yusuke started to fight again. Kagome backed away slowly and just watched. Their yelling would probably be disturbing the neighbors. After all, Japan is a place of peace.

"Are you sure he's home?" Kagome asked, but wasn't heard over the little quarrel. She then repeated herself a little louder. "Are you sure he's home now?"

They stopped and turned to look at Kagome and then the door. They repeated their actions about two more times. Yusuke replied while facing the door. "I know he is home. That guy never goes anywhere. Let's just go in."

Yusuke stalked towards the door and turned the knob. "Damn."

"What?" Kagome wanted to know what was the problem, though breaking in wasn't such a good idea to her."

"He locked the door. How are we supposed to get in now?"

The two only stared at the fool before them. "It's Kurama! What do you expect? Did you really think he would not lock the door?"

"Yeah, maybe. Uh… I don't know!" Yusuke yelled in frustration back to Kuwabara.

"Hm…" Kagome thought for a while. "Why don't we climb that tree over there? It reaches a window at the side of the house."

They all agreed and headed to the tree. "I'll go first, then you Kuwabara, and you, Kagome after him."

It was a good thing the tree was old. Old trees were always huge and sturdy. Struggling a bit, Yusuke finally reached the window. "Hey, I see him!"

"Eh? Really?" Kuwabara was a few inches below him, so he didn't get a good view of the inside.

Yusuke rapped at the window, trying to wake the sleeping redhead. He had succeeded! As his eyes slowly opened, Yusuke stuck his tongue out at him with a finger pulling at his eyelid.

Kurama shot up and stared at his window. How long was he asleep for? Quickly, he stuffed the glossy paper under his pillow and moved closer to the window to unlock it.

"Yusuke, what are you doing there? And sticking your tongue out is very rude, you know." Kurama stated as he set his feet on the floor. He watched Yusuke get into his room and was startled to see Kuwabara follow inside. "Don't you know there's an invention called the front door?"

"Yes, we have heard of it, but apparently, it wasn't heard. Kuwabara and I just wanted to see how our good friend is doing." Yusuke told Kurama. "Oh, and we have a surprise for you as well."

An eyebrow rose as Kurama wondered what it was. Usually, surprises weren't something he was used to.

"You'll see."

Yusuke turned his back to help Kuwabara lift in his 'surprise'. Emerald eyes grew larger as he saw her. Below a whisper, he called her name. "Kagome…"

"Hello, Minamino-kun!" Kagome beamed.

"Kagome-chan!" As he was about to say more, she leapt and gave him a tight embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to visit you, is that alright?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him with wondering eyes.

Kurama looked down at her, the to his friends who stared at him with a bored expression. He then looked back down at her and smiled weakly, though he still held her in his arms. _'Please, please don't look at me like that… It makes me want to hold onto you forever…'_

He let go and told her it was all right for her to be there. He was so glad that she smiled afterwards. _I made her smile. At least I can still do that.'_

Kurama turned on the lights in his room and settled on his desk chair. Kagome sat on the floor, with hr legs to the side. Her back leaned on the side of Kurama's mattress. The other two sat on the bed.

"Is there anything you would like to drink?" Kurama asked politely. Always, always a person had to be a good host and make their guests comfortable.

"Anything is fine with me." Kuwabara said coolly as he rotated his body to his side and lay comfortably on Kurama's bed.

"Yeah, anything's fine." Yusuke replied. He was kicking at Kuwabara's feet and telling him to get away from him.

"Tea would be nice." Kagome replied. "Do you need any help? I would be happy to give my assistance to you."

"He would love it." Yusuke answered as he wove his hands in a shooing motion. "Now, I want my drink, and while you're at it, get me a snack. Thanks!"

Kurama just glared at the smiling Yusuke and lead Kagome down to the kitchen.

"Why did you do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Maybe…" Yusuke began, "Maybe if she spend more time with him, there will be a different outcome. Kurama could always try protecting her again. I mean if he really does love her, he would do anything rather than avoiding her."

"Yeah… If she is his happiness, then he should onto it. Besides, he's the only person left that doesn't have a person to care for him other than his friends. Hell! Look at Hiei! He has Mukuro while you have Keiko and I have Yukina."

The two conversed about how they would bring their friend together with his love.

Kurama lead her into the kitchen. When they had entered, he flipped the switch and the light turned on. "Have a seat, and I'll get the tea ready."

"Hmph, and I thought I was supposed to help." Kagome pouted as she took a seat by the counter.

"If you want to help so badly, here." Kurama smiled as he threw her an apple. "Wash and cut it. Yusuke is only eating healthy if he's here."

Kagome giggled as she dried the wet apple. She found where the knives were and started cutting.

"Here." Kurama placed a plate in front of her suddenly. He had meant to give it to her earlier, but forgot.

"Ow…" Kagome winced. When he spoke, she was so startled that she cut her finger. Kurama turned and saw the thin line of blood trickle out the wound.

"Here, let me see that." He took her wrist and gently pulled her over to him. With one hand, he opened the drawer with the first aid supplies and grabbed a band-aid. The other hand was used to lift her finger upwards.

"Uh…" Kagome was about to ask what he was doing until he gently sucked the blood from her wound. She watched intently as he took care of her. Her face grew a little hot, and she blushed.

His warm lips on her finger made her nervous, but he made the pain go away. After a minute he removed her finger from his lips and placed the band-aid around her wound. "You need to be more careful with knives, Kagome-chan."

"I'm sorry… I was just startled, that's all." Kagome replied as if nothing had happened. The tea was already done, but now the hot tea turned into warm tea as the room temperature caught up with it.

"As log as you are all right now, that's what matters. We should forget cutting the fruit and just give it to him whole." Kurama smiled. "And…if you want, you can call me Kurama, Shuuichi, which ever one you like, Kagome-chan."

"I wanted to ask you why is it they call you Kurama." Kagome asked. Why was he offering to let her call him something else?

"Hmm… Would it be all right if I explain it another day? It is a complex story." Kurama said unsurely. He would tell her, but then he didn't think he would ever tell her. He was having mixed feelings.

The two brought the tea and fruit back to his room. Surprisingly, the two were still there and nothing was destroyed. Kuwabara still lay on the bed and Yusuke leaning on the wall of the window while sitting on the bed.

"Fruit?" Yusuke noted as he picked an apple up and bit into it. He swallowed and looked satisfied. "Why the hell did you bring this crap?"

Only Kuwabara understood why Yusuke was acting like a jerk. He didn't want the two to think something suspicious had happened while they were gone. Yusuke did like fruit, but then he liked a lot of things.

The four enjoyed the company they shared and enjoyed the not so hot green tea. It was peaceful for a while until an odd ringing interrupted it. Yusuke tensed and rushed out the room. "Sorry! That's me."

Only the stifled sound of his voice was heard through the walls. It was obvious though, that he was talking to Keiko on his cell phone. The two leftover males stared at each other knowing that he was going to leave soon and just sighed when Yusuke started to yell about how he wasn't going to be late because he was already 'on the way'.

Coming in through the doorway, Yusuke apologized and said he had to go. "I'm sorry. Wish I could stay longer, but I forgot something."

"It's okay. Bye!" Kagome waved and the others patted him on the back as they walked him out. They were talking altogether that it was hard to hear the conversation clearly.

As the three of them made it down to the front door, Yusuke had suggested something. "Why don't you just try again? I can see you still love her. Just tell her and start over."

Kuwabara nodded in agreement. The thought of all his closest friends having found a partner made him happy. "I think that she would be happy too. Wouldn't you think so, Kurama? She's like you… It's as if she is hiding her true self for someone else. She isn't completely open with everyone. Why do you think that is?"

Kurama just stared at them. They didn't know how much he wanted to go back up there and hold her in his arms. How much he wanted to tell her he loved her. "I can't do that to her… I might lose her again."

"Wouldn't you also lose her if she were to fall in love with someone else? The one she fall is love will be the one that kills you. I can see that Kurama. You love this girl too much." Yusuke stated. He serious face didn't make this conversation funny and it was true. He would die if she loved someone else.

"Besides! You have us as well! Now, it's four of us protecting her, not just you. What's to worry now?" Kuwabara asked excitedly, killing the serious cloud that hovered above them.

"I still don't know. I appreciate what you two are trying to do, but I don't know if I can really put her in danger." Kurama felt like he was going to split into two as he was torn in between what his heart wanted and what his mind told him to do.

"Well, Keiko is waiting for me, but think about it Kurama. I really think you'll make the right choice, you always have." Yusuke waved as he sprinted out the door.

"I have to go too. I remember I was supposed to go the karaoke bar today. Heh, I can't believe I forgot. Yusuke's right though, I think you'll make the right choice too. We just want you to be happy. Just remember that, okay Kurama?"

"Yeah…" He smiled weakly as he watched him leave. He was torn. What was he supposed to do now?

He closed the door and rested his head against it. With a heavy sigh, he headed back to his room. On his way there, he noticed the clock. He had taken about fifteen minutes just to say goodbye to them!

He peered his head in the room to see Kagome against the wall with her head down. He was wondering what she was doing and quietly headed her way. He was shocked to see she had fallen asleep. She must have been really tired since she fell asleep in his room.

Smiling, he slowly took in her peaceful face and caressed her face. Deciding to let her sleep a while longer, he lifted her and laid her on his bed. He sat on the side, he still couldn't decide. Frustrated as he was, he settled down with doing his homework. Maybe if he did something else, he wouldn't think about it. He left the bed and went over to his desk and switched the lamp on and pulled out his books.

For thirty minutes he did his homework and finished. It was too easy. With his head on his desk, he was upset. Maybe he should just… Just try again. After all, there was one way to restore her memories. What would she say when she remembered? If she did, then it would only affect her and those who would see him lift the spell. Everything in the world would run its course, but she would gain those forgotten memories.

He left his chair and sat on the wooden floor with his head resting on his mattress. How could he even try? He decided not to tell her. What he wanted last was to be hurt by her. He was afraid. He was afraid she would hate him for making her forget and that she had someone else. He did see her leave with someone else after school after all.

He left once more to go use the bathroom. Not realizing that she was stirring, he closed the door and left. Kagome rolled over on a mattress she wasn't comfortable with and slowly opened her eyes. _'Blue? I'm pretty sure my bed is pink'_

Rolling over again to face the room and not the window, she saw a room with anything barley in it but a desk. "That's right… I went to visit Minamino-kun."

She stretched her legs and then her arms, which went under the fluffy pillow that her heed rested on. "Huh…?"

Kagome questioned aloud when she felt as if something small poke her from beneath the pillow. She turned over onto her stomach and lifted the pillow to see a small white strip turned over. "What… is that?"

She just wanted a small peek at it, but then she thought she would invade his privacy. After all, it was _under_ the pillow, not anywhere out in the open. She fought herself for a few minutes and decided to look for a fast seconds. If he didn't know, then nothing would be wrong, right? Carefully picking it up, she brought up close to her and turned it over. She gasped and looked at it over and over not believing what she was seeing.

"What…. What is this?" she asked out loud. The door opened and Kurama walked in to see Kagome sitting up on his bed with his pillow in her lap and something small and thing in her hand.

'_No… I hope she isn't looking at what I think she's looking at!'_ Kurama hoped. His hand out to try and reach the photo from a distance, he wanted to avoid having close contact with her. He didn't know how she would act.

"Shu- Minamino-kun… What is this? I- I don't understand. _What_ is it?" Her eyes were wide and narrow. She looked hysterical. She looked as if something horrible had happened and she couldn't accept it. Of course… she had found something about her life that she couldn't remember. Why wouldn't she be hysterical?

"What does it seem like, Kagome-chan? It's just a picture." Kurama said with a tone of nothingness. If he pretended to be cold to her, would she hate him for that rather than stealing her memories?

"Just a picture!" She yelled, "I don't think so! Why am I in it? Why don't I remember this? Why? Tell me why then!"

He took in her fierce words and decided to make her hate him, let her remember the times they told each other they loved one another. He quickly made his way towards her as he replied to her questions. "You wouldn't remember even if you tired to. Only I can help you. You are right too, it isn't just a picture."

Kagome just looked at him as he changed. This wasn't like him at all. He was a little scarier with his low and shadowy voice. His gaze was fixed on her and his eyes weren't fully open. As he spoke, she noticed the way he worded everything. What did he mean only he could help?

This wasn't helping anything at all! She was too busy in her world to see how close he was to her. She gasped as his closeness pulled her out of her world.

"Is there anything else you want to know? I won't hesitate to tell you now." His gaze still kept on her. He looked deep into her eyes, knowing he was frightening her.

"Why…? Why are we? Why are we together like a couple? I don't understand that part…" She whispered as her eyes shut as an attempt to stop the tears from coming.

Kurama pulled back a little, but just to have his hand come up and touch her face. He didn't want her to cry, but if he got her to hate him, then it would be okay. At least then she would feel something for him rather than nothing. His fingers lightly brushed her face and he stroked her cheek.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He whispered into her ear. He held her face in his hand and held her close. He could feel her head move in an up and down movement which signaled 'yes'.

"I'll tell you then, and I will also return those memories to you. I don't think you'd believe me if I just told you." He knew she was nervous. How could she not? Someone she had thought was only a friend was now holding her, stroking her and speaking to her in a manner that shouldn't be done between just friends.

"We were madly in love. At least I knew I was. You, you had told me that you loved me when the spell I placed upon was set. I saved you. You wouldn't remember, but you were hurt because of me. Do you remember waking up that morning and coming to school? When everyone asked you what happened to your forehead? You had said you hit a tree. I made you think that, but in reality, your injury was my fault."

She only listened. He was right too; she didn't believe him. How could such a crazy thing happen, but then going through time by a well is crazy.

"Heh. I knew it. You still don't believe me."

"I… You're right… I'm sorry, but I don't remember at all." She turned her head away admitting he was right. Tears were beginning to form, but she held them back as best s she could. She didn't want to be weak and cry.

Heh, she would fear bugs but not youkai, and she wouldn't cry in front of Inuyasha every time he left her to see Kikyou. Yet, her she was, crying in front of someone she cared about. In her heart she felt a strong hidden presence deep in her heart, but never knew what it was.

"Well, I shall help you remember then, yes?" He stared into her eyes, never leaving them. He knew where he was walking though, and he made his way to her, closing in the distance between them.

Afraid of the closeness he was giving her; she tried to back away only to fall back onto to bed that was forgotten.

He purposely laid on top if her and held her down. His mouth was near her ear as he whispered to her how he felt. "I love you, Kagome, did you ever know that?

"I didn't think so. Haven't you ever noticed how I only really wanted your company? How I would always help you when it was needed? Didn't you ever notice that I got jealous when someone would ask you out, or how relived I was when you would reject them? Have you ever stopped to think and wonder about any of those things?"

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it would only be a dream, but no, it wasn't, it was all real. She was so scared of him at that moment. He never spoke to her in such a way before, and she certainly didn't remember anytime he was this close to her. He hovered over her and brushed his lips over her and kissed her with a gentle touch. Even if he was upset at the moment, he wouldn't dare force himself on her like that.

Kagome panicked and pushed him off as best she could and stormed off. She ran away from him. She left what she had, her shoes and bag because she needed to be somewhere where he wasn't there. She always did that… She always ran away from her problem. She never did face them until later. Did that make her a bad person?

No… It wasn't because she was a bad person; it was maybe she was afraid of getting hurt, or worse, make the problem even worse. She never wanted to see Inuyasha choose Kikyou, but then she didn't want to make Inuyasha hate her. Was it the same with Shuuichi?

She ran without looking back. Tears flowed down her face as she tried to wipe her mouth. What had gone so wrong? Why was it that her heart felt heavy? She was confused, she didn't know what she would do this time. Hearing those words hurt her. Did she really love him? He had said something about getting hurt, but she never remembered about getting attacked.

The tears stopped flowing by the time she got home, but her eyes were still red. It was a good thing it was getting dark. She didn't want her mom to see that she was crying again. This time, it would be her problem to solve. She sat at the top of the staircase just thinking about everything that happened. If they were in love, how come no one else remembered?

"Oh… Nothing ever goes right with me…" Kagome mumbled as she dug her face in her arms. "Still… It wasn't as if I rejected Minamino-kun… I don-t know why I ran… Maybe it was because I felt scared. Would that mean I love him?"

Kagome talked to herself for hours. She wanted to figure it all out. She thought back to all the memories she had with him, and they were all wonderful. Some memories made her laugh, some made her cry, but most made her happy. Never did she recall a memory that made her hate him. He really was someone wonderful. Maybe even someone she loved.

If she really did love him, she would have to tell him about Inuyasha and the well. She would find the time to tell him later, but that would be after telling him she that she loved him.

She has sat there the whole night, and it was a school night! The sun was starting to rise, and she didn't sleep at all. Her head suddenly felt hot. "Oh no… don't tell me I'm sick for real this time."

Kagome had sneezed and groaned. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She gathered the strength to go inside and walked past her mom. "I think I'm going to stay home today Mama. I don't feel too well."

Her temperature was checked and she fell asleep on her bed. At least this time she was sick for real. Her grandfather happily made the call to her school about her sickness.

As class began, the teacher took roll. Everyone was present except for Higurashi Kagome. It didn't bother anyone because someone earlier came to get her homework. "Isn't Higurashi-san so lucky? Her little brother came and picked up her homework. I wish my little brother were like that. All he does is play with my things."

Kurama overheard what the girls were saying. Was she really sick? He felt his stomach tighten. He didn't feel so well either. Maybe it was his fault that she was in a horrible condition. He tried to distract himself by burying himself in the work that was assigned, but no matter what, Kagome seemed to pop up. He never should have kissed her.

When she had left, he was heartbroken once more. He didn't regret doing what he did, but still, he hurt himself more than anyone ever could.

He asked the teacher if he could see the school doctor and was allowed. Somehow he found a way to go home early by convincing the doctor that he was ill as well. With the pass to leave school, he headed towards Kagome's home. He had introduced himself to Kagome's mom and asked to see her. Her mom smiled at him and told him that he could. She didn't bother to ask him why he wasn't in school because it was only early afternoon.

Kurama didn't need directions to her room because he had been to her home before. He cracked the door open to see Kagome sleeping. He quietly stepped in and his face softened at the sight of her sleeping face. At least she really was sick and didn't skip to hide from him.

"Kagome…" he called softly. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry. Kagome cracked her eyes open to see a figure in front of her. When she has full vision, she saw that it was Shuuichi.

"I'm sorry!" both apologized in unison. They were both very confused. I was a little funny though, and they both laughed for just a little bit.

"Kagome, I'm sorry… I'm sorry for telling you things that might have ruined everything in your life." He apologized, but deep down he didn't want to. He wasn't sorry for telling her. His dark side wanted to tell her once more that he loved her and that he didn't want her with anyone else. He only wanted her to be with him only…

"You shouldn't be sorry…" Kagome replied. "I was thinking about it. I was thinking about everything. I remember everything that I could, and still, nothing you said I can remember, but I can't help but feel something is missing. I've come to one conclusion though."

"What would that be?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I've concluded that I could never hate you because I love you."

The two stared eye to eye. Kagome began to laugh and Kurama only stared even more. She laughed because she was relieved that a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. "I really do love you, Minamino Shuuichi."

She grabbed for his ear tail and kissed him. When they parted, Kurama whispered one thing. "I'm glad."

Kagome passed out in his arms and he tucked her back in. "I'm really glad that that's how you feel, Kagome. You just solved how to break the curse too. Who knew that you would kiss me unexpectedly?"

Kurama just laughed as he cried. He really hoped that this was real and not a dream at all. For now, things were going down the right path for him. He just needed to talk to Kagome more when she woke again. He would protect her with all he could. He promised to catch her when she fell. If her missed to catch her, he would stay by her side and nurse her back to health. He promised to himself and to Kagome that he would never leave her.

He held her hand and fell asleep on her bedside. All he had to do was tell her he wasn't really human and who Yusuke and Kuwabara really were. She also had to meet Hiei. It was a shame that he hadn't seen him for a while. The two held hands and slept well like they would in the coming years.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, are you satisfied with the ending? I think that I'm quite satisfied with it. Well, if you didn't like it, there are other fics. I am also very sorry for taking forever with it! You can't believe how lazy I am and I really couldn't decide how I wanted it to end. I really do aim to finish all of my KurKag fics. Why? BecauseI think they should be completed.

Which reminds me! The fanfiction section in imaginative Love is up! Please go and become an author there and be a part of the archive! I would be so happy if more authors joined and added their stories! It's here: katakoi. really hope to know what you though of the end of this fic.


End file.
